The Hunger Games Percy Jackson crossover!
by ChildoftheSea51
Summary: Katniss is selected to compete in the annual Hunger Games. There she meets Percy. And Annabeth. And the rest...


**Ahhh I am so angry! I had written another copy of this chapter and accidentaly closed the tab while trying to see what to put in here... Anyway, this story is Hunger Games and Percy Jackson combined. Sorry if it isn't good, personally I think my first try was better... REVIEW!**

I slowly woke up to the sound of footsteps. "Katniss? Are you ready for the reaping?" my friend Gale called out. I sat straight up in bed. Of course. Today was the reaping where a Capitol official announced the tribute for the annual Hunger Games, a fight to the death. Only one winner would remain standing. "Just a sec. Let me get changed." I replied, starting to put my long dark hair into a braid.

* * *

When we got to the District 12 square, I could see everyone was dressed in their finest clothing. This was where the reaping would take place. I quickly hugged my sister Prim and walked over to where my age group was standing. Gale would be in the age group a year older than mine. Suddenly, a hush fell over the square. A woman wih bright blue hair, a heavily made up face and old fashioned clothes walked onto a raised platform. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the reaping of the 63rd annual Hunger Games! My name is Effie Trinket, and today, I will be announcing who the lucky tribute is!" The woman said cheerfuly. While she was talking, she was rolling a big tub full of small bits of paper around. Dramatically, she put her hand in and held a small piece of paer in the air. "And the tribute for this year's Hunger Games is... Katniss Everdeen! Sweetie, please make your way to the stage!" She said.

Time seemed to freeze. I was pretty sure she had just read my name out to be the next tribute for the Hunger Games. I looked around as though I was in slow motion and saw everyone staring at me. I slowly walked to the platform where Effie roughly grabbed my wrist and held my arm up for everyone to see. "Sweetie, you have 20 minutes to go pack your bags and say goodbye to your family." Effie hissed in my ear. Out loud she said, "And may the odds be ever in your favour! Let the Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

It took me two minutes to be packed. Living in the poorest district meant you had hardly any belongings. All I was taking was my bow and arrows and my dad's hunting jacket. Then Prim ran in, crying her eyes out. "Katniss? Don't die please! I really don't want to be alone for the rest of my life." Prim sobbed. "Prim. Just stay strong for me, OK? I don't care if I die but whatever you do, stay alive. And you should always know that I love you" I tried to say, instead crying myself. Wordlessly, Prim pressed something hard and cold in my hand and slowly closed it. She then pressed her finger to her lips. I opened my hand and saw a beautiful mockingjay brooch made of pure gold. I smiled at her through my tears. "Thank you." I whispered. Suddenly Gale walked in.

I had many happy memories with Gale- meeting each other, me shooting a squirrel in the eye with one of my arrows, Gale setting traps. I didn't want these memories to flow free from my mind. I wanted them to last forever. "Katniss, I promis I will look after Prim, your mum and myself but promise me you won't die." Gale said. I nodded. "And Gale?" I asked. "Please don't let my mother do what she did when my dad died. Tell her I said goodbye for now." I begged. It was now his turn to nod before one of the Peacekeepers walked in to take me away. I quickly gave him a hug goodbye before letting the Peacekeeper take me away.

* * *

"OK, sweetie. Here's your ride. You will meet your mentor on board." Effie explained to me while gesturing to a sleek, white, modern train. I nodded. I hadn't really said much the whole time Effie had been talking to me. "And don't worry. I'll be coming with you so you'll have at least one familiar face on board!" She continued. I quickly brushed past her and boarded the train. It was sleek and modern on the inside, just like the outside. I dropped my few possesions while spying a full table of food. I hurried towards it, wanting to taste the proper meal I had never had. It looked like duck soup with lettuce, fresh cucumbers and carrots. I had never had a feast like this before! As I sat down to eat, a voice in the shadows in front of me called out, "'Scuse me miss. Pass me the salt, will ya?" I scowled.

How rude was that? "Oooh, got a bit of a temper have you miss?" the voice said, chuckling. Bravely, I said "Who are you?" The voice replied, "I'm Hades, your mentor for the Games." "Well, show yourself!" I replied to his comment. A tall man with greasy black hair, a black suit and an elegant black tie stepped out of the shadows. He reminded me a lot of the description of Hades in Greek Mythology. "Are you Hades, as in _the_ Hades?" I asked. He scowled angrily. "Of course not. Everyone says that!" I had to laugh, in spite of his rudeness. "Well you look like that Hades. Are you sure you're not?" I teased, really having fun now. Just as he was about to throw a bottle of liquer at me, I held up a plate and dodged the attack. "Hmmm... Looks like we have a good fighter here, don't we?" he said, laughing. He stoppd though, as soon as I threw an open bottle of water at him, which drenched him completely. "OK, ok. Now that the party's over, let's eat!" Hades said. As soon as he said that, I realised how hungry I was. Greedily, I tucked into the feast.

* * *

The next morning, we were still on the train as I woke up and smelled a delicious scent coming from the direction of my bedroom door. It must be breakfast time, I thought to myself as I hurridly got changed. This was a welcome change to have breakfast cooked for you instead of having hunted for it. As I walked into the dining cart, I spied Hades sitting in the exact same spot as he was sitting in yesterday. "So..." I said. "Yes?" He replied, looking up from his breakfast of what looked like scrambled eggs and toast. "What are some tips for the Hunger Games?" I queried. "Tips? What tips? I have no tips for you!" He replied, looking baffled.

**Cliffhanger! (I think :D) Anyway, do you guys like it? The rest of the PJ characters will come into later chapters. So please, don't complain. Anyways, REVIEW and I will update soon!**


End file.
